An air supply apparatus of such a type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-341320. The air supply apparatus described in this publication includes an air pump capable of supplying compressed air to a tire air chamber of a wheel by making use of rotation of the wheel, and an adjustment screw for adjusting the maximum air pressure (target air pressure) of the tire air chamber.